Ian (character)
Come on, Ian, think!: Ian, often. Ian, also called Ian '001beta' Eternya, is Suns latest reincarnation, a Biotech/Eternal mix, sort of like a cyborg-Eternal, and he was the Eternal of Light for quite a while. Ian is strong, fast and smart, usually relying on his speed and intelligence above his ability to throw a continent like a pebble, literally. Ian is also Aerophobic, a rare mental disorder that causes the patient to be afraid of leaving the ground, meaning Ian is scared of planes, boats, cars, stairs, ladders, bicycles and even his own bed. Strangely, Ian does not seem to have a problem with jumping, and he is quite fond of his Super State's ability to fly, often transforming and flying faster than a jet plane just for fun. This causes most developers and other characters to believe that he prefers leaving the ground on his own, rather than using devices or something similar. Ian's Aerophobia also seems to be caused partly due to his huge loss of power he experiences while off the ground, due to the fact that a lot of sunlight and Solar Energy enter the ground. Ian is also shown to be afraid of most bugs and spiders, and likes music and videogames a lot and his favourite word is Juwi. Ian is also quite sensitive to sound, and listens to music often, but he turns down the volume so much that others wearing his headphones cannot hear the music. This, however, is not to prevent others from hearing it, loud sounds hurt Ian, so he turns down the volume. Ian is the boyfriend of Terna. In combat Ian is usually very dependant on his speed and triple turns, along with his guaranteed first turn, which includes another action. Ian is also extremely skilled with both types of Light Magic, having mastered Solar, along with combinations of Solar and Lunar Spells, and is also pretty skilled with almost all other types of Magic, all but Darkness and Shadow. Ian receives a 150% boost for all stats if Terna is in the party, and Terna does too, while sharing their Elements, so keeping them both in the party can make a fight much easier. Ian also has several unique trans-modes: Shadow Mode, Super/Hyper/Limit Shadow Mode, Guardian Mode and Tension Shatter Mode, also called Tension Mode. The best way to use Ian is to pair him with Terna, charge to Limit Form, go Shadow Mode, and then unleash his strongest unique attack: Overload Strike (Limit Break, Tension Break and Overload must be full) with Enchantment Sol activated to net all possible boosts and easely dish out about one hunderd times overkill to even Darcyan, with weaknesses to Shadow, Solar and Lunar, and a slight weakness to Lightning. Do NOT use CRISIS, as that shall remove any Elemental boost, and change the attacks to Non-Elemental, thus removing A LOT of multipliers. Another possible strategy is using Ian's triple turn and turn multiplier spells in a very abusive way: You attack twice without using MP, then add a few turns with speedup magic, attack without spending MP and on the last turn, you use speedup magic again, and repeat. If you have the right skills and equipment, you can repeat with only 1 MP loss per repeat. Healing and High-Damage Spells make up most of Ian's Magic, but he has several Spells of almost every Element and Class, making Ian a powerful caster for nearly all situations, and his Swords all deal a lot of Damage, which is boosted by Ian's Mastery Levels. Ian has unusually high stats, extremely high Magical stats and with the second highest Speed stat in the game, which is only beaten by Eternya. Personality Ian is usually very calm, and he only rarely shows any emotion. He usually speaks in quite a literal way, and Ian is also very fond of speaking in riddles, which, while they may seem complex, are actually pretty simple to understand. Ian can also speak Latin, unlike IanNova and Nova, who can not. He is very loyal to Terna and does almost anything she wants. Ian likes reading and writing on FanFiction.net, using the penname IAN.MK001, which refers to the fact that both his Code and his serial number are 001. He is very protective of his friends, but distrusting of others. Ian enjoys being alone, sleeping and eating a lot as well. He is also shown to be capable of creating Illusionary Realms that match parts of his personality, and Serenade Forest is an excellent example. Serenade Forest is a quiet and peaceful forest with a simple tune playing in the background, and it represents Ian's peaceful, gentle and soothing personality. Ian also uses his Illusionary skills to hide himself behing a fake personality, and only Terna knows the real him, because he even hides from his friends and family. Ian, Nova and IanNova are also very good at reading people, tricking them and manipulating them, and all three can make anybody cry after a good argument. However, Ian, unlike IanNova and Nova, is absolutely horrible with poker. Ian also displays some behavour of Nova sometimes. Ian is also shown to be extremely fond of Neutrina, having somehow befriended her, and he spends almost all of his time with either her or Terna. This might be because both enjoy peace and quiet, have basically matching personalities and even speak in a similar, and mostly monotone, way. Biology Ian is known to be genderless, although his body uses a male body as base design. He is very powerful, even for Eternals, and after a lot of practise, he has learned to generate Shadow Energy in his body without dying, making him the second Eternal to do so, after Grimm. His body can completely regenerate from a single cell in about four minutes, and he is known for being part machine. He is very durable, and can take on huge amounts of pain without problems. Ian is the fastest of the two halves of IanNova, and is resistant to poison. He is similar to the other Eternals, but he has several special skills, and he is immune to confusion and he does not flinch. He is also immune to blinding, burning, does not get problems with attraction to opponents and his stats cannot be decreased by Hypnosis or other mental attacks. Sleeping is also cut down to three turns or less. Category:Eternals Category:Eternyans Category:Main Characters Category:Special Characters Category:Males Category:Unique Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:BioTech Users